Happiness and Pain
by xxRosesxx
Summary: This story is set directly after Eclipse and it will continue past Bella's transformation. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place directly where Eclipse ends. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, thanks to her for letting fans write fanfiction.

* * *

"Its time to so something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous." Edwards eyes widened in alarm. "It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie." He laughed at the expression on my face, "Highly dangerous," he agreed.

I'd insisted on driving to Charlies, Edward probably would've argued but having already gotten what he'd wanted today, just smirked and opened the door for me, flitting around to the passenger side after shutting my door. I pressed on the gas and realized I was going a bit to fast and slowed down to about five miles an hour, thinking about what I was about to do I slowed down as much as the car would let me until I could've crawled fasted than this.

Edwards lips were pressed together to keep from smiling, but when the speed was barely 3 miles an hour he frowned, "Bella, going slower is only going to make you think about whats coming." he paused for a minute, "maybe you're not sane enough to drive right now, a hazard to the road"

He reached over and in one fluid motion I was in the passenger seat and he was driving, he didn't even have to put a foot on the gas pedal, we were going so slow that if we crashed we wouldn't even be joseled. I frowned, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Its not like I can go more than 55 mph, really you still have time to stew about whats coming." He smirked and pressed on the gas.

I grimaced as the speed got to the fifties. The house was in view much sooner than I expected, and I realized I wasn't ready. "Edward stop. I don't even know what to say, I can't do this" I gasped.

"Sure you can" he murmered and pulled me against his chest, after he'd parked the truck in the driveway. "It can't be so bad, and I'll be by your side the entire time."

The way he said it didn't make it sound so bad, plus this wasn't even going to be close to what it would be like when I told Renee, thank god I got to do that over the phone. "Lets get this over with" I muttered and Edward chuckled.

We walked into the house and Charlie was, where else, sitting on the sofa watching a game. Maybe he would be to preoccupied with the TV to really comprehend what we were about to tell him.

"Hey kids." He said without turning away from the screen.

"Hi, dad." Something in the tone of my voice made him turn around and stare at us. I tried to compose my face enough so that I looked somewhat relaxed.

"Whats wrong, Bells?" He asked concerned.

"Um, nothing acually everythings great, better than great" he looked at me confused at my obvious not greatness and faked happyness.

"Bella, you've always been a bad liar..."

I glanced at Edward panic written all over my face. The corners of his mouth turned down a bit. Then a determined look spread across his face, he squeezed my hand and said, "Charlie, I would like to ask you for permission for Bella's hand in marriage." My mouth dropped. We could've led up to it or something, but I hadn't even moved three steps into the house. I looked at Charlies quickly reddining face, it was a horrid purpilish colour, maybe we should've waited longer, this might be bad for his health, he was the same age as Harry...

"What?" he stuttered then composed himself a little as that sunk it, "after all you've done to this girl what in heavens name makes you think, that I would agree to letting you marry her. How am I suppossed to know when you'll leave her again, or hurt her again?"

Pain flickered across Edwards face. "Charlie, Edward is only asking you, to be polite, I've already agreed to this" I waved my left hand in his direction and saw his eyes bulge when he saw my ring. I knew it was to big and attention drawing.

Edward cut in just then, "Shh bella he has a point." I stared at him, a point about what? "I understand that hes worried after I did leave you. Charlie, I will never do that again, it was poor judgement on my part, I love bella more than anything in this whole world, that sounds a littile melodramatic, but its true. I would do anything for her, and I'll never hurt her again.

Charlies resolve seemed to soften a little. "But Bella you're so young, what will your mother say?"

"Dad I'm no older than you and mom were."

"Yeah and that worked out so well." he murmered.

"Dad, this isn't like that anyways, we're aiming for forever." Edward smiled at that.

"Well, it doesn't seem like theres anything I can do about this, I don't want you running off to Las Vegas just because I didn't give you my blessing."

"Does that mean you agree to it?" this was much easier than I thought it would be.

"Yes, Bells I do. Now good luck with telling your mother."

I frowned, "Yeah thanks." Charlie chuckled and sighing sat back down to finish the game, it was lucky for me that he was so akward with these kind of conversations. Beaming Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"You two be good up there, theres still the wedding." I ignored Charlie. Edward opened the door to my room and scooped me up, sitting down on the bed with me cradled in his arms.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked. Before I answered he kissed me, it was a joyous kiss like the one at the meadow an hour ago. I threw myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He sighed and pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I thought we agreed that there would be no more discussion on this topic?" He arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure, now we just have to call Renee." I groaned and looked at the phone, "this is not going to be an easy conversation."

"I'll be right here holding your hand, if you want I'll even do the talking. But you might as well get it over with I hate seeing you this depressed."

I smiled half-heartedly, "Lets do this."

He chuckled, "It sounds like youre about to go into battle."

"In a way I am" I mumbled and he smiled. After a deep breath I picked up the phone and dialed the number, hoping that no one would pick up. Two rings later Renee answered, "Hello?"

"Hi mom." I made a face.

"Bella! What a surprise, whats the matter?"

I must've sounded more tense than I thought, "What I can't call my own mother just to chat?"

"Well sure you can, but I have a feeling you didn't"

I'd forgotten how perceptive Renee was. "Well you're right there is something I wanted to tell you." I broke off franticaly looking at Edward who was stroking my hair holding me cradled on his lap. He smilied reassuringly.

"Go ahead and tell me honey"

"Mom, Edward asked me to marry him," I heard an intake of breath, "and I said yes." I waited a few seconds Renee seemed to be in shock.

"Bella, you're too young, barely out of highschool, what about college. Think about what happened with your dad and me" she pleaded, "Your throwing your life away for a boy, I thought I'd told you about marriage and how you should wait."

"Mom, I know I'm young but you can't talk me out of this, I love Edward, Charlie has even given me his blessing, I'm just calling to tell you and I'd really appreciate it if you would be happy for me," I was being a little harsh, but I wasn't going to have her tell me I was making a mistake, if she knew that I was planning on becoming a _vampire_ she might not be so horrified about the marriage thing, then again she might still freak out more about marriage.

She sighed, "I don't approve of this at all Bella. When's the wedding?"

"In August or sooner depending on when Alice gets it all planned."

"Thats so soon, getting married when you're eighteen Bella, really." She was almost begging me to stop this.

"So mom do I have your blessing too?" It really didn't matter if I did or not, but I did want to be on good terms with all of my family, just so when I had to leave them I wouldn't feel as guilty.

"Yes Bella I guess you do, but I really want you to think this through."

"Thank you mom, I have to go now, lots to do."

"Okay bella, bye." _click_

"Bye" I muttered. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I wiped it away angrily. Really what did I expect? That Renee would be all happy about this, I was lucky that she didn't reprimend me even more, she must've realized she couldn't change my mind.

Edward saw my expression. He pulled me closer and muttered that it all would be okay, that Renee wasn't acually mad, he just tried to soothe me and it was working. Alittle.

* * *

R&R please, hope you liked it. Flames welcome, tell me if I'm sticking to the characters correctly, oh and I need a beta too. :-) 


	2. authors note

sorry for the wait for the next chapters, i have a lot of stuff going on what with school and everything, but i'm hoping to have the next few chapters written soon. maybe even by monday if i really work hard. thanks for all the positive reviews.


End file.
